1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a movable contact adapted for connection to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows one conventional electrical connector assembly including a substrate 3′ and an electrical connector assembled onto the substrate 3′. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing 2′ defining a mating side 21′ adapted to face a mating component (not shown), such as an LGA package, and a mounting side 23′ adapted to face the substrate 3, an opening 25′ extending from the mating side 21′ towards the mounting side 23′, and a movable contact 1′ insertable into the opening 25′ of the insulative housing 2′ and defining a movable contact end 12′ longitudinally movable relative to the insulative housing 2′. The assembly of the electrical connector onto the substrate 3′ is achieved by pressing the movable contact end 12′ against a mounting surface of the substrate 3′. In order to balance the force resulting from the pressing action of the movable contact end 12′, fastening means, such as a plurality of pins 4′, is needed to extend through the substrate 3′, i.e., openings 31′ formed on the substrate, to establish a mechanical connection between the electrical connector and the substrate 3′. The formation of the openings 31′ on the substrate 3′ will take up a “real estate” of the substrate 3′, where much more active and passive elements are needed to be equipped thereon. FIG. 6 shows another way of assembling an electrical connector onto the substrate 3′ by movable contact ends 12′ of terminals 1′ extending into through holes 31′ defined on the substrate 3′ so as to form a mechanical connection between the electrical connector and the substrate 3′. In deed, the through holes 31′ of the substrate 3′ may take up a “real estate” of the substrate 3′, and sometimes will do damage to a connection layout on the substrate 3′. Therefore, there is a need to provide an electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned shortcomings.